


When the Sun Shines Once More

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: Reaper has Soldier: 76 right where he wants him to be, but why doesn't he feel right about it?This was written for the birthday of a good friend of mine who goes by rpnit on Tumblr. If you roleplay Overwatch on Tumblr, you should totally go check them out since they're quite literally a 10000000/10 Reaper blog.Without further ado, here we go;





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; Angsty as all fuck, but there's also fluff! Be prepared to feel with this one-shot, ask and you shall receive, no?
> 
> A//N: I do not own Overwatch or any of its assets, nor do I claim to do so. Overwatch and everything canonically related to it belongs to Jeff Kaplan and his team. The only thing I own here is the writing.

Despite everything that happened to him, Reaper was still set on blaming Jack Morrison for their fall. It wasn’t specifically because he believed it to be true but rather because he felt the need to have  _someone_ to blame. Someone that wasn’t himself- so who better to blame than the person closest to him, the person who took _everything_ away from him? Who else did he really have that he could blame for his downfall? Mercy- Angela Ziegler? _No_. Even though he blamed her for his body’s current state, he knew she hadn’t done it on purpose, plus… he had even been the one who asked her to do it to him.

So it really only left Jack to blame. But now that he had the man where he wanted him- visor shattered and thrown to the side, discarded- he didn’t feel the way he had expected to feel. Those eyes that had once been the most gorgeous shade of blue Reaper had even seen were now no more than a husk of gray blue, emptily staring into the distance. That hair that was once the most beautiful unruly mess of golden locks was now just white with age. The face that had once been shining and radiating in energy was now scarred and burned and tired- _so tired_ …

It made something dawn on Reaper.

This man, Reaper realized, was no more than the ghost of the man he had once known just like he was the ghost of Gabriel Reyes. And that, he supposed, was what caused a switch to flip in the wraith’s mind- memories of both good and bad times echoing in his head. That was what made the metaphorical mask that Reaper wore to shatter and crack- destroying the illusion that he had made for himself and giving him back a part of who he used to be.

That was what resulted in Reaper’s realization that he still loved the man on the ground in front of him, what made all of the anger and hatred he had felt all these years just… melt.

Reaper dropped his guns to the floor, the loud, unexpected  _thud_ they made upon contact with the hard cement caused Jack to flinch, wide eyes trying to figure out what had made the sound. The soldier froze as Reaper’s footsteps approached him and he seemed actually _frightened_ for once in his life, like he would be killed at any moment. It made the wraith feel like he had just been stabbed in his heart- the thing he was so sure he didn’t have anymore.

“Jack…” His voice, while still sounding rather rough and plenty filtered, came out gentler and softer than he had expected it to and Jack seemed to be equally surprised at it. “G-Gabe?” Reaper didn’t answer, instead he fell to his knees in front of the soldier and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. The sob that he heard was not his, it was inexplicably Jack’s, and the wraith only tightened his hold around the other, trying to comfort his ex-partner.   
  
“I’m tired, Gabe… So tired.” Reaper held on to Jack like his life depended on it, claws gently ghosting over the man’s back in comforting motions. After a moment he was slowly pushed away, hands roaming around in search for his mask. Reaper let him, he didn’t know _why_ , but he _allowed_ Jack to slip his mask off, revealing what was left of his face- Jack couldn’t see it, but his hands would do the seeing for him. “You look _horrible_.” Reaper let out a bark of laughter at Jack’s words. “You don’t look any better, _cariño_.” That brought a smile to the soldier’s lips.

  
“The reason why I accepted the position…” A questioning hum was sounded in response, Reaper curling up and leaning into Jack’s hands, the action bringing another small smile to the soldier’s lips. “Do you want to know what it was?” Jack was merely given another hum, but he knew all too well what it meant. “It’s _definitely_ not an excuse for what I did but…” The snowy haired male sighed, an _uncertain_ and _contemplative_ look growing on his face before he eventually continued.   
  
“I’ve always had a fear of _failure_ and _disappointment_ , Gabriel… I could never bring myself to tell you _that_ though.” A quiet and frail laugh sounded. “I- I accepted the position because I didn’t want to disappoint the top brass, because I couldn’t bring myself to decline and see the disappointment in their eyes… but in turn I betrayed the _closest_ person to me- I went back to tell them I wished to revoke the position but they didn’t let me.. So then I thought I would make _you_ commander of Blackwatch- because I trusted you- and wanted you to stay by my side…“ Jack took a breath to steady himself as well as in fear of his voice cracking at the memories of back then.   
  
"In fear of disappointing the higher ups, I ended up losing the most important person to me… I loved you, Gabe. I _still_ do.” Reaper’s eyes kept staring straight at Jack’s face, watching the tiniest of twitches and the biting of his lower lip as it took all he had not to break down even further. Jack was slowly chipping away at the mask he wore to hide himself and making him Gabriel Reyes again- for the first time in his _undead_ life, Reaper felt _alive_.   
  
“It only went downhill from there, you- you know that just as well as I do… You know what happened after that…” When Jack’s voice cracked, the wraith pulled him back into an embrace- gloves thrown aside so that he could feel the other better. Jack was still so, so _beautiful_. All the years only served to make him more so- at least to the man that Reaper now was. A quiet mumble forced its way past Jack’s lips, and he hesitantly allowed the white haired male to push himself away again, shooting another uncertain smile at him.   
  
“What used to be nothing more than a simple  _flaw_ of mine ended up becoming so much more and destroyed not only Overwatch, but also my relationship with the man I’d _vowed_ to spend the rest of my life with.” Jack’s hands returned to Reaper’s face, pulling him closer and guiding their lips together. Soft, wet and tender flesh met in the gentlest and most loving kiss they’d ever shared before- until Reaper took the initiative and teasingly pressed his tongue right against Jack’s lips. The soldier complied almost instantly, mouth opening to accommodate the tongue that had begged for entrance just seconds ago. The kiss lasted a good few seconds, the latter only pulling away when Jack needed to breathe.  “Jack, will you forgive me? _Mi luna_ … _Mi sol_ … I love you- I love you… I’m so sorry-” Reaper was interrupted by the ivory haired male pushing their lips together again to shut him up.   
  
“ _I_ , by far, am the one who must be forgiven by you… But if you want to hear me say the words, know that I mean them from the bottom of my heart-” Jack pulled away after placing another kiss on the wraith’s lips before continuing, “-I have _never_ been mad or angry at you- only disappointed in _myself_ and regretting the decisions I’ve made in the past. But I forgive you, I always will- _no matter what you do._ ”

The smile that Jack gave Reaper after he was done speaking made the wraith feel like the sun had decided to shine on his back, warming him to the core. He pressed their foreheads together, calloused fingers gently caressing Jack’s cheeks, and lips muttering sweet _nothings_ to the soldier.  


“Why are you the way you are, Jack? You’re way too good to me, I don’t deserve you…” Reaper trailed off when his sunshine’s hands slid up to his face again.

“You’re right. You deserve _much better_ than me.”


End file.
